


Universe

by Chappylandia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chappylandia/pseuds/Chappylandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Hinata ve el universo en los ojos de Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :) es mi primera vez en AO3 y aun no se como utilizar bien la pagina.  
> Este fanfic tambien esta publicado en mi cuenta de tumblr y pueden encontrarlo en http://sc-chappylandia.tumblr.com/post/112539709162/universo-haikyuu  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Nombre: Universo.  
Fandom: Haikyuu.  
Personajes: Hinata Shouyo/Kageyama Tobio [pre-Kagehina]  
Fecha: 2 de marzo de 2015.

A veces Hinata ve el universo en los ojos de Kageyama.

Cuando están solos en casa, cuando Natsu al fin los ha dejado en paz o la madre de Kageyama ha terminado de preguntar cómo ha ido su día, cuando se encierran en la habitación de alguno de los dos.

En tales ocasiones a Hinata le gusta perderse en los ojos de su mejor amigo pensando en estrellas, constelaciones, y en volleyball. Piensa en los sueños que les faltan por cumplir, en las peleas que aún no han tenido, en la promesa de llegar a la cima.

Entonces Hinata sonríe, con la confianza y seguridad que le da la certeza de que cumplirán esa promesa. Juntos  
.  
Y si Hinata de casualidad ve una diminuta y absolutamente no terrorífica sonrisa en el rostro de su mejor amigo, acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo, no lo dice.

Después de todo, la sonrisa solo hace que su universo azul profundo brille más que antes.


End file.
